


[Podfic] The Disgruntled Novelist's Bodacious Pornographer (or, that time Nick and Louis were rival romance writers)

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2895533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of aliferuined's story. 58 minutes. 
</p>
<p><i>The day Nick releases his latest novel, </i>Velvet Abyss<i> - the very same day - Louis Tomlinson drops an unannounced online novella. It’s called </i>The Pearl of the Pirate’s Booty<i>, and it’s about nudist pirates living on a space station on one of Saturn’s moons.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Disgruntled Novelist's Bodacious Pornographer (or, that time Nick and Louis were rival romance writers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Disgruntled Novelist's Bodacious Pornographer (or, that time Nick and Louis were rival romance writers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589792) by [aliferuined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliferuined/pseuds/aliferuined). 



> Dear aethel, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the writer for giving permission to podfic. Hosted by the exceedingly generous Paraka. 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing #ITPE mods for outstanding matching, organising and coding! You guys are legends. <3

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:58:33 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1v2f5ND) | **Size:** 47MB
  * [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1sQvbQh) | **Size:** 48MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to hear from you! :)   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
